Clashing Spirits
by Pikxe
Summary: After the loss of Terra and being hated by Raven, Beast Boy runs off and and starts a wolf pack with another shape shifter. But, when humans begin to disrupt the pack and the pack fights back, it's up to the remaining Titans to destroy them. What will hap
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Teen Titans.  
  
Chapter 1: A Humble Day  
  
It was a beautiful morning, the sun peeping above the horizon, causing the dew upon the ground to shine. A magpie chirped, then other joined and they flew off. It was amazing that such splendor was found in this part on the woodlands.  
A large brute walked from a bush that was heavy with wild berries. His coat was of light emerald, with a darker hue upon his backside. He reclined to his haunches and his dark green, almost black, eyes looked over the terrain, his terrain.  
He contemplated his past, wondering what could be happening where he had come from. The wolf didn't care much, but his conscience had been irritating him about it just recently.  
He guessed it had started when the humans began to invade. Turning his head over to a scorched area of the woodlands, he lowered his maw. Why did they start to disrupt them? The wolves had been peaceful with them always. Already three of his pack had been taken for their fur.  
"Beast Boy!" The voice of a female called out. The large viridian brute looked over his shoulder.  
Soon, a pale pink wolf ambled from the foliage. Her magenta optics met his and she paddled up to him.  
"Don't wander off like that. You had half the pack scared nearly to death," She scolded her mate.  
Beast Boy sighed. "I'm sorry, Cornflower. I was just...thinking."  
Cornflower looked down "About the humans? I was thinking, too."  
He shook his head. "No, I was thinking of my past. I wonder what my friends back home are doing."  
Cornflower sighed and turned her gaze back upwards. "I can't remember what you said your past was, but I'm sure they are fine. All we have to worry about is those humans."  
Beast Boy stood back up. "You're right. My friends can take care of themselves. I have to get back to the pack now. They're probably twice as frightened now that you're gone."  
The two alphas then walked back through the foliage, which they had entered in.  
  
The two entered a small clearing in the woods, which many of their kind sat in paranoia. Beast Boy howled to gather their attention and take them from their fear. Instantly, they howled with him and courage remounted.  
"Is everyone here? No sightings from humans?" Beast Boy said in a responsible tone.  
A young, gray wolf with an ash-colored spot around his right eye tumbled down a hill. He bounced right up, uninjured.  
"Iya saw some bushes rattle uppa thar," The wolf pointed up from where he came, "Bigga hunter, bigga firestick. Shoota firestick and firebullet fly out. Bird falla outa sky and hunter fetch bird. Scary, yes."  
The wolf ended his chatter and stood, shaking from fear. Beast Boy looked in the direction and sighed. "Humans. Nice job, Sooteye."  
The gray wolf grinned. "Iya try." He said braggingly.  
Cornflower rolled her eyes. "Just go to rest. You did a nice job today on lookout. Why don't you tell the others how you wrestled off that hunter?"  
Sooteye gasped nervously as the others crowded around him to hear the story. He grinned sheepishly and shot Cornflower a glance as she and Beast Boy walked away.  
"Heh, heh. Well, Iya hide in sootbush and watcha hunter. Den, one, no treea dozen leap at me! Scary, yes..."  
  
"I don't know what to do," Beast Boy mumbled, "The humans just don't stop coming with those guns and traps. They've already taken Garshan, Kaynoe, and Sakart."  
Cornflower nodded, "They don't seem to like us much. They come to bother us when we do nothing. I just don't understand it."  
A cry of pain pierced the morning air. The two alphas whizzed around to where the shriek had sounded. They gasped in repulsion and sped off to their territory.  
  
They arrived and Cornflower instantly tripped over a fallen wolf. Tears rushed to her eyes as she stood with her mate, stock-still in terror at what they were witnessing.  
A hunter, decked out in all kinds of clothing and protective wear was holding a pup by the scruff of its neck. The pup wailed, crying and whining, but the hunter simply sneered. He raised his other hand to reveal a hunter's knife.  
The hunter cackled and brought the knife down. It sunk into the pup's neck, giving it no time to make a sound. He tossed the slain pup down and turned. Beast Boy and Cornflower were right in front of him, snarling with eyes filled with hatred.  
Beast Boy leapt at the hunter. The human had no chance. Beast Boy sunk his teeth deep into his arm, locking his jaw shut upon it. The hunter flung his arms wildly to fling the wolf from his arm, but he flailed in vain.  
Cornflower seized her opportunity. She ran around the hunter then hurdled herself into him. She clamped her jaw onto his neck, just where it met his shoulder. The hunter bellowed in pain, then collapsed over in death.  
The two kept their teeth closed until his body was cold and stiff. Cornflower was the first to let go.  
"Beast Boy, come on. I think all of us have done enough."  
  
Beast Boy hung his head low in sorrow. Man had taken two more from his pack. There was only one question: Why?  
A large ebony wolf with red-dipped points carried the lifeless pup in his mouth. Another female wolf with similar markings, blue dipped points, dragged a carcass of a mother wolf, the mother of the pup.  
The brought the limp forms in front of Beast Boy. They stopped and he raised his crania. He then nodded to Cornflower and she took over.  
"Oceana, and her pup, Iris! This morning, these two innocents lost their lives due to hunters. We all will not forget them. They have gone to join our ancestors, fearless warriors, to retire and live in happiness. They shall be buried in the Field of Blue, where Oceana brought Iris to play everyday. It has been said!"  
Beast Boy threw his head back and let out a long mournful howl, followed by the entire pack. Then the alpha male stepped forth to speak.  
"We all know humans are developing problems with us. Those problems are still unknown, but we will do all we can to stop it. If they declare war, win or lose, we will finish the battle." 


	2. Confusion and Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Teen Titans  
  
Clashing Spirits  
  
Part 2:  
  
"Where is that dang remote?" The voice of Cyborg rang out as he lifted up the couch.  
"Can't you just turn on the T.V.?" Asked Raven in a tone of annoyance.  
"No way! That's crazy" Cyborg countered.  
"Friends, I think I have found the 'remote'" Said Starfire.  
Cyborg cheered as he snatched the remote from her and flashed the T.V. on. After a few minutes, the show got boring and they flipped through the channels aimlessly. Of course, Raven just picked a book.  
Robin walked in and sat on the couch. "So what's on?" He asked.  
"Nothin' good." Cyborg muttered.  
Starfire gazed at the screen in awe. "But the lights, they flash. That must be good. It certainly looks good."  
"Uhh, Starfire, it's flashing because we keep changing the channel." Robin said, raising a brow.  
"But the lights!" Starfire began, but the entire room blinked red and they knew there was trouble. They hurried to find the problem. Pretty soon, they knew what it was.  
"It's in the forest. A hunter's been murdered." Stated Raven.  
"Murdered!" Starfire gasped.  
Robin banged the table with his fist. "The wolves, they've struck again."  
  
Beast Boy lay at the fresh grave of Oceana and Iris, with tears streaming freely down his maw. His body lay still in the moonlight, pondering the human's constant attacks. Was it the wolves' fur, their habitat, their way of living?  
Suddenly, there was a sudden rustle of bushes. Beast Boy didn't care to look; he shot off back to his pack. When he arrived, he panted out the suspected arrival of more enemies.  
The wolves separated, camouflaging into the surroundings. Soon, Sooteye tumbled from an old, dead bush. He stumbled about then collapsed, slain. The edge of a thing that Robin carried protruded from his back. Beast Boy instantly recognized this object.  
"No." He said quietly, and then the forest in front of him was destroyed by several starbolts, courtesy of Starfire.  
Wolves fled from the spot in terror, but Beast Boy howled and they returned. They were there to protect themselves.  
Cyborg blasted the ground around them with a laser, causing it to sizzle. The wolves were trapped now.  
Pieces of bushes flew at them to cover them, but they fought them off. Raven just kept sending more.  
Suddenly, Starfire stopped. She recognized the noble, green wolf.  
  
It was the wolves' turn now. The black wolves with dipped points leapt at Raven, snarling and baring their teeth. They piled on her, but she easily flew them off. Hatred burned in their eyes, the wolves' and Raven's. Seven wolves piled on Cyborg, piercing with their teeth and scratching with their claws. He tried to fight them off, but more came, forcing him to run. Beast Boy looked up at Starfire with hate and battle in his eyes. But the hatred and battle desire melted from them at the look in her face. He knew the look from his old friend. She knew who he was; she would not fight.  
  
"What are you doing?" Beast Boy asked Starfire in a type of telepathy. "You wolves, you have murdered a fellow human." She replied. "Us? Kill him? That hunter killed two of ours! A mother and her pup!" He snapped back angrily. Starfire gasped then flew off. She pulled Raven into the bushes and revealed the conversation. Raven nodded and they pulled Cyborg over to talk. "Robin! You must come here! We have something of much importance!" Starfire called. Robin was fighting off several wolves. He slashed one and the slain wolf fell back, blood oozing from its wound that drove straight into its heart. "I can't Starfire! I've got to get these wolves!" He yelled. The wolves halted the battle. They stood in horror, staring at their slain companion. They gasped and ran away, carrying away the limp form, which Robin had killed.  
  
Beast Boy stood with Cornflower at his side. They showed no signs of desire to exchange blows. A small horde of five wolves backed them up, ready to attack if necessary. Beast Boy walked forward into the sunlight. Raven and Cyborg gasped, remembering their long-lost friend. Beast Boy looked up at Robin. He tried to speak to him, but it was emitted as a series of barks with occasional howls. "We do not want to fight, we want to reason. Do not try anything if you do not want us to end your life. Why are you fighting us, friend? Do you even know who I am? I remember you, but do you remember me? Please end the slaughter; none of us want to fight. We know of the human, and we want to talk. The humans have been disrupting us lately. Five have been taken and you have taken two more. A total of seven, lost to humans. If given the chance, we would all die. We stick up for each other. We know we killed the human, but it was not without reason. We were protecting ourselves. We do not wish to kill you if you do not wish to kill us." Both sides stood still with the night breeze blowing past them. Starfire sobbed at Beast Boy's words, and all was quiet. The silence lasted for a moment, and then Robin broke it. He pulled out a sharp weapon and charged at Beast Boy. "I'm going to end you and your murderous pack once and for all!" 


End file.
